The Growing Fate
by Chaotic Double
Summary: Turning to one man for help Aether turns to Flash to understand her feelings.


Kid Flashes pov:

All I ever felt was the urge to run, to feel the whispering winds that welcomed me as I run at full speed, the adrenaline I felt as I rocketed through the streets as I saw unfamiliar faces still in the time that seem so limitless. Only the light of day tells me when to stop. Just as I saw her a wave of heat struck me as a pang of pain went through me.

?:" Hey kid you okay"

"My names not kid, its kid flash"

?:"Well Sir Kid Flash, your in my way and stop the whining, your giving me headache"

Just as I opened my eyes I saw her lash her hair and left. What was that, I mean who is that girl, she may be mean but her eyes that figure, that face, I just want to stand in her presence and just look at her and take a glimpse at the beauty at least.

Aethers pov:

Man what an ass wipe, he stared at me as if I'm some kind of ghost, jeez can this day get any stupider.

Mandy:"Hey Kane"

Now it got worse, the stupid bitch came back to talk about more shit and to make it worse she nicknamed me after that psycho bitch.

"Hi Mandy*gagging at the name*"

Mandy:"You know who you just run into?"

_Yes, barbie I'm not oblivious of how fake you look_.

"Oh, who?*_just give me a break I already know who he is_*"

Mandy:"You know. Kid Flash is all over the new issue of Teen Magazine"

"Oh really now, I didn't know that*_Man I see him in all the magazines I have, I don't want to be reminded of that self centered bug_*"

Mandy:"Well, because you don't know him, I just wanted to tell you that you and Kid Flash would be a cute couple"

"That sounds good*_Yeah if I was dumb enough to take him_*"

Mandy: "Well after you ran into, the Flash, that's the cute nickname I gave him, he asked me if I can have your cell number because you know, he has just the biggest crush on you, and you know what I said is sure and I was like, sisters help sisters right, so I gave him your phone and I just gave you first hook up so you should thank me"

"Yay*_What?!I'll thank you with a knife down your throat!_*"

Mandy:"Okay it's settled then your an item"

"Yeah he he*_I barely even know him_*"

Mandy:"Bye good luck on your date"

"Wait. What!"

Mandy:"See ya"

* * *

Mrs. Brinklemire:" Okay class today were having our party this upcoming Sunday, make sure you bring your telescopes because it's the 400th anniversary for the telescope"

Only today I just ran into a self centered ass and a stupid bitch who is probably a whore, and now a boring party about a shitty telescope, well its not that bad, at least I don't have to see that Kid Ass again.

Mrs. Brinklemire:"Also class, a hero is coming here for lunch"

The fun just keeps going doesn't it.

* * *

Mandy: "Hey Kane"

"Huh?*_oh no bitchzilla, don't look at her she will give you herpes_*"

Mandy:"I just signed you up for a lunch date with the mystery hero *giggles*"

"Well that sounds delightful*_Let me guess Kid Flash_*"

Mandy: "The only thing is it's Kid Flash"

"Oh*_No dur Sherlock_*"

"And its a private lunch with the hero so, I signed you up before anyone else could and now you could have alone time with your new special friend, wink, wink"

"That sounds wonderful_*Yeah if I had a gun down your throat or better yet I'll use my powers to shove your head up your ass_*"

Mandy:"Hope you have a great time on your daiiate"

The journey continues as they say in my new story Passion of Pain. If this day gets any worse at this rate I'll probably commit suicide.

* * *

Mr. Saige:"Yes Finklemire"

"I need to use the bathroom*_Why can't you just say my first name like normal people_*"

Mr. Saige:"You may leave Miss Finklemire"

As I got out of the class room I head directly for the door leading to the parking lot, I heard a familiar voice.

Kid Flash:"You know your skipping classes right"

"What's it to you"

Kid Flash: "Oh just curious if you would just skip classes and just ruin your perfect attendance just like that"

"How do you know that"

Kid Flash:"I see you come here almost everyday without any absence and I just figured that you are too good to just throw it away as if it is garbage"

"Well now that your done talking over the rules, can you move out of the way so I could go home"

Kid Flash:"Okay, okay, but tell me this, do you think I'm attractive?"

"What does that have to do with anything"

Kid Flash:"I asked you a question, do you like me or your just to uptight to admit you have feelings for me"

"No, I do not*blush*"

Kid Flash:"Well if you don't like me then why are you blushing, is that a way your saying that you got the hots for me"

"No"

Kid Flash:"Just admit, you got the hots for me and you know it, you can't just lie to yourself, because I know you like me"

"I'm leaving"

Kid Flash:"Oh no you don't*grabs from behind"

"You know this is sexual harassment right"

Kid Flash:"Yes, but all I wanted is to do is this"

What are you doing? mmhmgsm"

At that moment I lost myself as he kissed me for what seemed like forever, but only a brief moment in time.

Kid Flash: "I knew you liked me"

"Oh stop lieing to yourself"

That moment my eyes turned from emerald green to ice blue. I covered my leg with a thick coating of ice and round house kicked him in the stomach and he flew back heading for the door.

Kid Flash:"Baby I didn't know that you like me that much"

"What your still not hurt"

Kid Flash:"Hey they don't call me Kid Flash for no reason"

"Well if you liked that than you'll like this"

Kid Flash:"Stop hitting on me baby, I could see that you have dirty dreams about me"

"Why you little"

I was enraged, I was furious that I lost all control over my powers and lost it.

"Hey Flash eat this"

Kid Flash: "Sorry babe but I gotta go, keep up the face because your so adorable when your angry"

"That's it heeeeaaah"

I totally lost my self, as I sent a tidal wave of water after him.

Kid Flash:"Gotta scram, see you on the flip side"

He sped off as the wave came after him like a tsunami.

** Hope you like the story because it's my first tell me what you think about it and you could suggest what my next chapter should be like a lemon or sap story, you decide.**


End file.
